Hunter
by The Silent Hunter
Summary: A collection of very short stories that look like poetry but are classified as prose. Please enjoy these short tales of different circumstances!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is an assignment called 'Minimalist'. You write a story where the first sentence is 10 words long as as you go, the lines get shorter by one word until you finish with one word left. Almost looks like a poem, but it's classified as prose. So, enjoy this short-and I mean REALLY short-story.

* * *

Hunter

The feeling of unseen eyes watching me makes me nervous.

Looking around, I only see the silent, unmoving forest.

Standing slowly, I close my eyes, listening closely.

There! In the tree above my camp.

The sound of breathing echoes me.

I grab my defensive gun.

The roar scares me.

I aim up.

Light fades.

Blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Due to a friendly request by EverlastingLife, I am continuing these 'prose poems' in a series of random circumstances. Please enjoy! (and REVIEW!)

* * *

The chill of the open night air makes me shiver.

At least, that's what I try to tell myself.

But deep inside, I know it's not that.

The low hiss raises shivers and goosebumps.

I try hard not to hyperventilate.

It's no use, it's coming.

I try to run.

It's too late.

I scream.

Fall.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** This is the third one in a series of many one-shot-esk stories. Please enjoy and if you have any requests as to subject matter, please let me know! Thanks and enjoy!~

* * *

The scent of fear awakens the primal side of me.

I can feel the blood calling me to hunt.

Loud, untrained footsteps of my prey reach me.

It's right below me, stilled by sense.

It can feel that I'm there.

The scent of fear increases.

It's time to strike.

I rise up.

It turns.

Leap!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I am working on a few requests for poems, but for now, here's one that I wrote already. Enjoy!

* * *

The punch aimed at my face misses as I lunge.

He is swooped off his feet by my force.

I roar as he falls to the ground.

Roars of excitement emit from the crowd.

A sudden weight on my back.

I fall to my knees.

Arm around my neck.

I stare up.

He smiles.

"Loser."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Sorry for the almost swearing in the last line. This one is based off a request I recieved from EverlastingLife~ Thanks for all your wonderful comments; they make my day just a little bit brighter! Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

The mission was supposed to be simple... they never are.

Sent in to eliminate an outbreak, they were unprepared.

The Kainde Amedha were smarter than they remembered.

In the first moments of battle, death.

He stared in horror at blood.

The blood of his brother.

Splattered across the floor.

And grinning death.

Hovered over.

Mother-f*!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** This one I wrote about a week ago, so I'm posting it while I work on some requests. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

The mother of life in all her glory hisses anger.

I cower before her, afraid of her bloody wrath.

Her crown is rigid with her raging fury.

Before I can move, she catches me.

I screech in fear and apology.

She growls and takes vengeance.

It is only fair.

I failed her.

I'm torn.

Sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** So, this one kinda goes away from the style of my other poems, but I think you'll understand why. This pair was written per a request from EverlastingLife, one of my most constant reviewers for this series. Hope you enjoy it! (-please review-)

* * *

Her long hair hanging over her shoulder draws my eye.

I can't help but stare at her oblivious form.

She turns slightly, catching me staring at her.

I quickly look away; she is forbidden.

I feel her approach my seat.

I cannot look at her.

She knows the reason.

As elder's daughter.

She's forbidden.

Untouchable.

* * *

The feel of eyes on my face makes me turn.

His eyes widen as he turns away, caught staring.

My face is still as my heart thrums.

He's attracted to me, and I him.

I stand and walk towards him.

He doesn't turn to me.

I walk past, pained.

We cannot be.

It's forbidden.

Love.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Here's another little one to tickle your fancy. lol. Please review and remember; I'm open for any requests!

* * *

Two enemies, ancient as time itself and destined to meet.

One a black serpent, the other a ruthless warrior.

Instincts call for a battle to the death.

Challenge issued, no turning back from this.

The charge and clash, rage overwhelming.

First blood, screech of pain.

Trapped in eternal battle.

Neither is victor.

Both die.

Draw.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Sorry this took so long to update. Special thanks to EverlastingLife for requesting this scenario. Hope you enjoy this set! Should be posting again in the next few days!

* * *

The steamy jungle causes the sweat to coat my brow.

But that is not the only reason I'm nervous.

My father, lord of the hunt, is watching.

Judging me and my class mates today.

I would die to impress him.

Trouble is, impressing is hard.

I make my kills.

Hope it's enough.

Just once.

Approval.

* * *

I watch as the students enter into their final exam.

My youngest son, one of few, is out there.

I watch from afar, hiding my anxiety.

So much can go wrong, but no.

My son is strong enough.

His moment of triumph.

I am there.

Supporting him.

Always.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **This one goes with the previous poems. Per Request from EverlastingLife~ Thanks for your suggestions! The next one will be one I wrote a few days ago, but I wanted to get this one up now since it goes with #9. Remember, all requests are welcome! REVIEW PLEASE~

* * *

The glory of my first kill as the body falls.

My triumphant roar fills the sky, alerting my father.

Quickly taking my prize, I still my fears.

He will accept me now, he must.

I have proven myself, but still.

He has never shown before.

What I hope to see.

His high approval.

His acknowledgment.

Acceptance.

* * *

I hear the far off roars of triumph, waiting silently.

The roar I'm waiting for finally comes, loud, strong.

The swell of pride fills my chest now.

He has survived and succeeded, finally worthy.

I can now share my approval.

I can now meet him.

Meet his seeking eyes.

Share my pride.

Acknowledge him.

Son.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** WOW! thanks to everyone who requested a scenario! I am working on them now and will post them in the next few days. In the meantime, please enjoy this one that I wrote a while ago. Requests are always welcome and I appreciate your ideas!

* * *

We race through the halls of the ship, thundering footsteps.

Behind us the sounds of talons on metal floor.

Hearts racing, we run fast for the shuttle.

None of us realize there's danger ahead.

Sneak attack, the trap is sprung.

I manage to turn away.

Others weren't so lucky.

Running away fast.

They die.

Hide...


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** This was a request from Legal Humor, I hope this is good! I do take requests... so please review with a request... or just words of praise and love! Anything works! Enjoy~!

* * *

Stalking through the halls of the ancient temple, I pause.

This new scent, tantalizing and close makes me curious.

My attention turned, I stalk this new being.

I come across it suddenly, fearful being.

Trapped in these ruins, it's scared.

Curious, I look closer, wondering.

Confirmed, I can't believe.

This is it?

Supposedly strong?

Human?


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Okay, I'm working on the requests I've gotten and will post them in the order that I got them, but first, here's one I wrote awhile ago that I hope you'll enjoy. As always, requests are welcomed and appreciated and reviews really make my day. Enjoy~!

* * *

**Next to Post:**

The deep silence of space never fails to show irrelevance.

The black void consumes every thought and creates awe.

Floating among the stars, he looks up briefly.

No longer does the sight lull him.

Turning away, he continues to prepare.

Honor is the only thing now.

He sees nothing else anymore.

It's really quite sad.

He doesn't see.

Doesn't care.

Insignificance.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** So, this one is based on the request from Na'vihuntress. All requests/comments/concerns/ideas are appreciated! Enjoy~!

* * *

Fighting alongside this strange female, I can't figure it out.

When she saw me, she didn't run, didn't hide.

She gave me back my weapon, despite fear.

Now, seeing her fighting for her life.

I can't help but feel something.

Something completely and totally unexpected.

What is this feeling?

It's not pride...

Maybe camaraderie...

More?


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** This was a request from a non-FF friend for one that ended in 'Lunch'. I hope you guys enjoy this one and I know I posted yesterday, but right now their kinda flyin' from my hands! Please comment and/or request a scenario! Anything goes so long as it's AVP related... though I might consider doing a set for another section if I get enough requests to do so. Anyway, ENJOY~!

* * *

A deep, gnawing hunger brings consciousness to the monster inside.

The host, not knowing what is wrong, blames heartburn.

He couldn't be farther from the horrible truth.

Inside, the being squirms, hunger bitingly strong.

Finally, it cannot stand it anymore.

Teeth shoot out, eliciting screams.

Blood-lust fuels the fire.

Satiating the hunger.

Eat up!

Lunch.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** This was requested by Legal Humor! Hope you all enjoy it! Also, reminder, I take requests so please ask! ENJOY~!

* * *

Finally, after years upon years of hard work and persistence.

After spending my sweat and blood tirelessly, without end.

After all my comrades and brothers have fallen.

I can finally stand tall and strong.

I can finally take another burden.

I can finally stop fighting.

Standing before my people.

No longer fighting.

I'm revered.

Elder.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry to my readers for the long delay. Life decided to blow up these past two months and I've only just been able to start reorganizing it. As an apology, I offer you this extra long series. Please enjoy and I hope to be posting on a more steady time-frame from now on, though posts may be slow until after graduation. Now, without any further ado, please enjoy. **

* * *

This battle, what was supposed to be an easy win.

The tables are suddenly turned, a deadly, incapacitating blow.

Stumbling away, my life blood leaving my body.

The creatures pursue me, I've no time.

No choice left, I must self-destruct.

I reach for my bomb.

Eyes widen; it's gone.

I can't fight.

No hope.

Captured.

* * *

The cold metal table beneath me chills my exposed body.

I no longer care, I just want to die.

I have become dishonored, captured by my prey.

They study me, desecrating my defenseless body.

I have no hope of escape.

I'm a prisoner, a slave.

My technology is studied.

My secrets stolen.

I'm sickened.

Defiled.

* * *

I'm almost too far gone to notice the blaring alarms.

I almost don't care about what they are screaming.

But then a scent reaches my frozen cell.

The scent familiar to me, almost comforting.

My eyes widen, my hope returns.

The Arbitrator has finally come.

Come to destroy evidence.

All I've wanted.

Hoped for.

Death.


	18. Chapter 18

**So, this one is about the Predators movie (You know, the one where they're all dropped on the hunting planet). Also, I'm almost out of ideas, so if you could give me some requests that would be helpful. Just any scenario or idea you want portrayed. Even the word you want it to end with. Please and thank you! Now, enjoy!~**

* * *

Perhaps this hadn't been the best decision I've ever made.

Hunting alone had seemed like a good idea before.

But now, hanging suspended from the totem pole.

I'm regretting my decision to hunt alone.

The badbloods smirk up at me.

I look away in shame.

Who can blame me?

I'm royally screwed.

I'm hopeless.

Honorless.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Sorry this took so long to post: Life sucks. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one and take a moment to check out my profile to vote for which of my stories you want me to focus on. Voting will be closed on the 31st (Halloween) so make sure to vote by then! Thanks for your support and feel free to send me ideas for these stories. ^_^**

* * *

The sticky material pulls me from my state of sleep.

I open my eyes and want to be sick.

Dead bodies hang around me, their chests ruptured.

I scream as the black serpents arrive.

They hiss in mirth and leave.

Silence surrounds me, then rustling.

Horror fills me now.

The eggs hatch.

Spider leaps!

Black.


End file.
